Zora's Story
by DreamWeaver010
Summary: Zora is a Balance. According to Lance, she is allowed to marry...but not the scum of the earth. But that’s exactly what Zora intends to do— abandon her responsibilities and live in the wild with her lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

--------

**Note:** Ember is my favorite pokemon from my GBC Crystal pack. My little brother, who at the time had a Yellow pack, spent all of his points buying coins and playing at the Game Corner to get a Vulpix for me. I named her Ember and lovingly, carefully raised her into a Ninetales. My brother later came across Articuno in the cave in Yellow. Having no Poke Points retracing his steps to buy the necessary Ultra Balls was useless. Therefore, he basically traded one of his most anticipated pokemon for me and Ember. Soon after coming to this realization, his Yellow uploaded a virus from an infected game deck and all of his data was erased.

---------

_**The Fire Balance-- Zora's Story**_

Hunter woke to Flamer and Ember's hissing. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find the two moving toward the tent's exit, each on opposite sides. Hunter puzzled over what they were so on edge about only a few seconds; he heard the footsteps.

"Easy, Flamer. Ember," he said softly. The two Ninetales turned to him and each backed down. Flamer laid his head on the sleeping Zora's shoulder and Ember lay down on the other side of her. "Stay here, you two, okay?" Both complied with a slow nod and a soft,

_"Ninetales,"_

Hunter climbed out of the tent and stood at the exit, stretching. He reached up and scratched his back, then rubbed his eyes. He only half contemplated returning to the tent for his shirt, but the morning was warm enough already.

"Hey, you!" Hunter turned and watched a boy who couldn't be more then eleven or twelve emerge from the brush.

"Can you be quieter, please?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure," the kid cleared his throat. "Will you battle with me?"

"If you really want to..." Hunter mumbled.

"Yeah! Please?"

"Alright," Hunter sighed.

"My name's Luke,"

"Hunter," he said as he leaned in the door of the tent to grab his belt and pokeballs. He strapped them on as he moved oppose to Luke.

"I'll pick first," Luke pulled a pokeball from his bag. "Go, Wartortle!" The 1st stage pokemon appeared in the bright flash.

_"Warrrtortle!" _ Hunter looked over the Wartortle carefully. It looked healthy and well raised, its color was excellent. The water pokemon stood ready for anything, legs spread, fists high, its eyes big, observing. Hunter was sickened by the fact he'd out match this kid in his pride without even trying.

"I choose... Mightyena. Go!" Hunter threw the ball in the air and Mightyena appeared.

"Wartortle, Water Gun attack!" Wartortle complied, hitting the Mightyena.

"Mightyena, Reflect," Hunter said. Mightyena raised its special defense.

"Now, Wartortle, use Bite!"

"Counter it," Mightyena dodged left as Wartortle moved in.

"Again, Wartortle!" Mightyena jumped over the water pokemon, spinning the Wartortle slightly. "Use Skull Bash!" It reared its head back and began the charge.

"Mightyena, Take Down!" Hunter called. Mightyena's attack hit at the same time Wartortle's did. Mightyena was hit with the recoil. Wartortle was K.O.'d. Luke ran onto the battle field and picked up his injured pokemon. Mightyena returned to Hunter. He patted her on the head.

"You did well, Mightyena. Good job," he said as he returned her to the pokeball. Looking back up at Luke, he took a few steps toward him.

"Luke," the boy looked up. Hunter tossed him a Hyper Potion. "You have great potential. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and don't give up,"

"Then why did I lose? How are you so strong?"

"I have to be, for my sake and for my pokemon," Hunter said. Luke looked back down at Wartortle as he used the Hyper Potion. The pokemon sprang back to life. After hugging his pokemon, Luke returned it and stood to face Hunter. He took a few steps forward and extended his hand. Hunter took it in a firm shake.

"Next time... I won't lose,"

"I look forward to it," Hunter said. Luke turned and walked into the woods. Hunter watched him until he disappeared, then sighed. He felt bad for Luke; loosing a battle hands down. It hurt, he knew it, but there was no way for him to fake Mightyena's abilities. He turned and kneeled down, crawling back into the tent. He found Ember and Flamer cuddled with each other in the far corner. Smiling, he laid down next to Zora.

"Bad advantage?" she mumbled. He looked down at her and found her bright green eyes amongst her brown hair.

"Yes,"

"Being strong is not always a good thing,"

"I hated to win, I really did. Mightyena even was reluctant to move,"

"You have a good sense of honor, Hunter, to feel no triumph when you've won over a weaker opponent,"

"Thanks," he said. She sat up and stretched.

"We should move on. If Lance has his way, he'll be on my tail,"

"Right," he nodded. "Come on, Flamer.

"Ember, why don't you go find Venomoth?" Zora said. Ember nodded and left the tent.

"Let's get going," Hunter said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

--------

Zora sat in class, staring out the window, paying no heed to the teacher as she talked. It wasn't that the teacher was boring; it was that Zora knew the material covered in the class. There was a knock on the closed door and Lance came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Abby, but I must speak to Zora," he said. The teacher nodded and Zora sighed as she stood. She walked to the door and followed Lance out. He led her down the hall.

"Care to explain why your 'walk' took a week?" he said.

"I hate being here. It's so much better outside then in the Stadium,"

"You must train and learn, Zora," the master said. "Your father passed his position and rights on to you. You, with those and your bloodline, are the only one capable of being the Fire Balance." They turned the corner and came into the courtyard. The fountain in the center sprayed water high and the few patches of grass were well cared for. She took her shoes off, carrying them as she jumped from patch to patch.

"But I don't want to a Balance... I want to be free,"

"I know you do. You've wanted that since you were a child. But you cannot be. You're place is here," Lance said. She turned her head. He took her hand and placed her communicator in it. "I will not ask how you lost; knowing you, you threw it away on purpose." He turned and walked away, leaving her to drown in the responsibility that'd been placed on her shoulders. Hunter was so lucky... he was free...

--------

Hunter kneeled in the shadows of the Elite Stadium. Flamer sat patiently next to him as they watched the guard go around and around on his small routine. Hunter knew it wouldn't be easy to get Zora and her pokemon out, but he had to. Everything was ready for them. They'd live happily ever after... The camouflage he'd set up to protect them from Lance and the other elites; from his past as a bandit and all the people that would have him thrown in prison for one reason or another, surely that'd be enough.

Lance emerged from one of the buildings, walking with one of his elite friends. Hunter pushed his hearing device into his ear and pushed the button.

"She will be the destruction of the Balance," the friend said. "If she is allowed to leave, or stray away with the bandit,"

"I have increased the security—she's never alone now. I doubt she will go anywhere,"

"She mustn't, Lance, you must understand this. As the overseer to the Balance Heirs, you must keep her in line. Her element is one of the basics."

"I know, Kane. I know,"

"How are the other Heirs fairing?"

"They are all slaving over their studies,"

"Good,"

"You speak too boldly, Kane. Remember that you are only fourth in command here,"

"The two who hold higher positions then me need to be removed..."

Hunter removed the ear piece as the moved out of range. He knew they were talking about Zora.

"Flamer... I'm going to need your help. Can you manage distracting the guards in my path _and_ getting Ember out?"

"_Nine-Ninetales,"_ he said firmly.

"If things go well, Ember will stay with Zora and me, but just incase, since Zora refuses the poke ball for her, she's in your care, understand?" the fire pokemon nodded.

"Let's go then,"

-------

Zora walked slowly in her chambers, her arms wrapped around her. Lance had made her a prisoner and she was mad. Ember laid on the bed, spread out, ready to nap. Zora let her be as there was little they could do. They had escorts to all the classes she had to take and when they were not in class, she had to stay in her room. Zora went to the balcony and threw open the glass doors. She stepped out and leaned over the railing. Guards lined the wall three stories below and littered the court yard. The fountain in the center of the winding and bending stone paths sprayed water into the hot afternoon, producing the only sounds. She leaned on the railing with her elbows and sighed. Ember joined her, sitting at her feet. Zora rubbed her head.

"We have to find a way out of here, Ember,"

"_Ninetales,"_ she said sadly, nodding.

"Where would we go, though? I don't know. We've been trained too much to be ordinary among the trainers. We're branded with the strength, speed, power and defense of the Elite Balance..." she sighed again.

Zora caught a flash of a Ninetales's tail right below her balcony. It had vanished into the bushes. Ember stood up and leaned her head out the bars of the railing.

"Flamer," Zora leaned over the railing more, but couldn't find him. "Oh... where'd he go?"

Nothing happened for a few more minutes. But just as the clock struck four in the afternoon, Zora heard the guards speak in alarmed voices.

"Hey, isn't that Ember?" one said. Zora crept to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"If Ember is out, then Zora must be too!"

"Should we follow her?"

"_Yes_,"

"But what if Zora is still inside her room?"

"You idiot! If Ember found a way out, don't you think Zora would take it too!"

"Oh... you're right. Let's go," Zora listened to their footsteps. They headed down the hall then the stairs. She listened until she couldn't hear them anymore. Sighing, she returned to the balcony, standing next to Ember, who hadn't moved since seeing Flamer below. Just because those guards were gone didn't mean they were all off guard...

"He'll be okay, girl," Zora rubbed her head. "Both our boys are clever,"

"_Nine-Ninetales, Ninetales," _

"Yeah, I think they're staging a rescue too," Zora watched the court yard guards for a few more minutes. Her door opened and she turned, seeing Hunter there. She ran to him and they hugged, then kissed.

"What took you so long?"

"You know how tight security is?"

"Really tight,"

"_Ninetales?"_ Hunter smiled.

"He's okay, Ember. We're gonna pick him up on the way out," he turned back to Zora. "Do you have more civilian-like clothes?"

"Yes, somewhere,"

"Hurry, then," he said. Zora hurried to her closet and pulled some clothes out. Hunter turned his back to allow her privacy. When he turned he looked her over carefully. She wore light blue pants with a matching shirt that showed a lot of her boney shoulders and a matching crochet shawl. He nodded.

"That'll do," he said. She smiled and followed him to the door, Ember close on her heels. Hunter peeked out the door and motioned them on. "Stay close," he mumbled as they reached the stairs. They were half way down the first flight of stairs when Hunter froze in his tracks. The guards were coming back. He turned. "Go back, quietly," he pushed them on as fast but a quietly as they could go. They hid on opposite sides of the stairs, each behind the potted plants that framed the exit of that level. Ember squeezed in behind the plant with Zora, tucking her tails in around her, even though she hated being confined like that. The guards took a painfully long time passing them. They talked about having their pay reduced for allowing Zora to escape and how angry Lance was for it. Kane had apparently organized a search party, and these two weren't part of it, and that made them mad.

Once they were safely at the other end of the hall, and still fuming over their loss, Hunter led Zora and Ember back down the stairs. They reached the bottom and Hunter's hand stopped them where they rounded the corner. He peeked his head around the corner, then jerked back.

"Lance," he mumbled. Zora stood frozen for those few seconds. If they were caught now, she'd never be free and poor Hunter would end up in jail or something. Sure, he'd done questionable things, but he was not one who hurt people or pokemon.

Zora watched Hunter pull something off his belt. He pushed the button on the palm size square and tossed it into the bushes on the far side of the opposite wall. Zora heard bushes moving, though they were still. Lance was there searching the bushes within seconds.

"Now," Hunter took off running, crouched down and in the shadows. Zora followed without hesitation. They were doing well; mostly out of Lance's reach, still in shadows, the gate to the Stadium close, and even open. Zora was breathing hard and her heart pounded. She looked back to make sure Ember was still following. She was. Then the cry went up.

"There they are!" Every eye turned toward them. Hunter grabbed Zora's hand and pulled her on, watching the guards and trainers surround them.

-----

**ObsidianSpires:** Thank you for your review. Looking back over the chapter now, I do see the lack of discription. It takes me many times going over any of my writings to get them to say what I want. Need to work on that... anyway, thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

"Zora, stop!" Lance yelled. They ran for only a grand total of another ten seconds before they were cornered against a wall. Ember was mad and ready to strike anyone of them who stepped forward. Her heart had been set on seeing Flamer and no one, human or pokemon, was going to stand in a Ninetales way when her attack power is twice the average.

Lance stepped forward and extended his hand. "Come here, Zora."

"No," she said firmly, swiftly.

"Your place is here, Zora," he said. "You are a Balance,"

"No. My father was a Balance. That doesn't mean I must be too,"

"Who else is there?" Lance asked. "If you would leave, who would take your place?"

"Max,"

"But your father passed the rights to _you_," Lance said. Hunter stepped in front of her.

"Move, Bandit," Kane said as he stepped up to join Lance.

"You ever think that there might be a reason you've never caught me?" Hunter asked.

"You are clever, yes, but not undefeatable. You are foolish to come here. You are foolish for trying to kidnap one of our own," Kane said.

"I trying to make her dreams come true,"

"Why would you care one wit about her? Why not give up while you're ahead?"

"Because I love her!" Hunter said. "Because I promised. Flamer, now!" Flamer jumped from above them and shot a Flame Wheel around in a half circle, preventing the guards from reaching them. Ember helped, shooting a Flame Wheel that traveled the opposite direction of Flamer's. While they held up the wall of fire, Hunter was busy pulling a rope from the vines that grew up the wall behind them.

"Zora!" he handed her the rope and nudged her up until she was out of his reach up the wall, which easily towered over twice his height. He took the rope next, stopping at the top of the wall.

"Grand Faunally, Flamer!" Flamer nodded and shot a last, more powerful blast of fire. Ember followed suit, then jumped to the wall's top with Flamer. They both jumped back to the ground on the other side and ran next to Zora and Hunter, who each rode a Rapidash.

Zora poked at the small fire with an ever burning stick. Ember and Flamer were cuddling each other in the half shadows, content with the quite. Hunter had run off to gather fire wood, leaving her to her thoughts. She wish he'd have stayed and told her more about this place he'd set up for them. He didn't know what her dream house was like: a ranch with woods and a small lake, a big old house, acres of land that served no particular purpose and a hammock in the back yard. She loved hammocks. Growing up in the Elite Stadium where everything had a training purpose and there was no garden or back yard had denied her the simple pleasure of falling asleep outside, drifting in the wind.

The night's lullaby played with her thoughts, the woods around her playing into the images in her mind...

Hunter returned. He dropped his arm load of sticks next to the fire and sat next to her. "You okay?"

"Yes,"

He nodded. "Good,"

"Tell me about this place, the one you've set up,"

"You remember once... when you were 15, I think, when you were my prisoner and you were sick. You remember?" she nodded. "You had a fever and raved about your dream house. I don't know why I remembered it all, but I did. It's just like that, down to the hammock in the back yard,"

"You never told me I rambled," she looked at her feet.

"You were my prisoner; I wasn't about to stir things up,"

"How many acres?"

"It's nearly three hundred,"

"Where did you—"

"My mother's old ranch. It's been passed down in my family for many generations. We add to it as we can. The original was only eight,"

She smiled, "Wow,"

"I... uh... arranged for... for a... a... a, uh..." he gulped, "A wedding," she caught her breath. "You said yes, remember? I was just short the ring that day,"

"You're not now?"

"Nope," he pulled the little velvet box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a small diamond ring. He took her hand and slid it on, breathing easier now that he knew it really did fit.

Zora couldn't sleep. She wanted this life Hunter offered so much. Ember wanted it too, and so did Flamer. Zora made a quick decision that even if she and Hunter were separated, she would give up Ember to let her be with Flamer, in Hunter's care or back in the wild or wherever. Lance and Kane would not allow it though, her relationship or Ember being gone. Both were essential for the Fire Balance to be complete. Human and Pokemon. But maybe, once she was married to him... they'd have to change something. After all, they couldn't separate them... could they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination. 

-------------------

**1 Year Later...**

Zora walked out to the barn where the baby Ponyta were. She carried the full pail of Miltank milk to split between the four babies. She stopped to pet and murmur to each one, then moved on to rack down some hay from the loft.

"_Nine-Ninetales?" _Flamer trotted in with his youngest son, Legend, bouncing happily beside him._ "Ninetales,"_

"I'm in trouble, huh?"

"_Nine,"_

"I'll be there in a minute," Zora turned back to what she was doing.

"_Nine," _he shook his head, then turned to Legend._ "Nine-Nine,"_

"_Vulpix!"_

"_Nine,"_ the proud father nodded, then led back out.

When Zora returned to the house, she found Hunter at the oven and Ember cuddled in the corner bed with Myth, the youngest and still nursing Vulpix. The stove in the corner had warmed the room against the cool fall morning. The counters that circled the room held typical kitchen things: spices, spoons, forks, bowls, etc. The stairs that led the loft that was their bedroom was still in shadows cast by the still rising sun.

"You get up too early," Hunter said.

"Someone has to do it. Early Pidgey gets the Caterpie, you know."

"So let them, that's the circle,"

"If it makes you feel better, I just couldn't sleep this time,"

"So it wasn't your husband's terrible company?"

She smiled, "No,"

"Bad dream?" he turned and looked at her.

"The same one," she mumbled. He sighed.

"It can't come true you know,"

"I know. It's missing the essential element."

"But that doesn't make it any less painful?"

"Exactly,"

"I understand. I've had bad dreams before too,"

"What's on our agenda today?" she said.

"Milking, some work in the fields,—"

_"Bulba!" _Zora and Hunter turned at the same time. The Bulbasaur stood at the open door. _"Bluba, Bulba, Bulbasaur, Bulba,"_

_"Ninetales?"_ Ember said. The Bulbasaur nodded.

_"Bulbasaur,"_ Ember was about to translate when there was a shot from the woods. Hunter closed his eyes and sighed heavily, removing the skillet from the burner.

"Breakfast can wait. Come on, Flamer," he said.

"I'll come too," Zora started to follow him, but he turned and put up a hand.

"Follow through with the regular routines. We don't need to turn this into anything too big. It's probably just a few poachers," he said. She saw the firmness in his eyes and automatically knew it was useless to argue with him.

"Have to be an action hog, don't you?"

"Absolutely," he flashed her a comforting smile and headed out the door at a fast trot, Flamer proudly following. Legend was now curled up with his mother, asleep like his little sister.

Zora finished fixing breakfast and set it aside. After feeding Ember and enjoying her friend's company, Zora headed out to the Miltank pens to start the milking. While she worked, her mind was on Hunter and what was going on in the woods. There'd been no more shots, but she could tell by the feel the air carried that something was going on. Those woods were the home to tons of wild pokemon that they had no intention of training. It was just that; a wood... but they had to protect it...

----------

Hunter kneeled next to a half tired, half infuriated Flamer. This poacher had used four pokemon so far, but there was no telling if he abided by the League rules and carried only six. Hunter guessed he carried more. In the few exchanges, he'd used Flamer, Tornado, his Pidgeot, and Slash, his Syther. He was no where near exhausted, but the poacher wasn't interested in protecting the woods. He wanted the pokemon. And since Hunter was determined to keep the woods in good condition and its inhabitants safe, his job was that much harder. It was just too bad for this poacher that he decided to mess with the pokemon in the former Night Bandit's care.

---------

Zora was fixing lunch when Hunter and Flamer returned. He looked angry.

"How'd it go?"

"Terrible. Half the woods in four acres are destroyed," he said as he sat down. She sighed.

"Well, you know a flower always blooms from the old,"

"I know... but that doesn't change the fact that it was destroyed by a pokemon poacher! That in itself is enough to—" she kissed him, forcing him to stop.

"Quit beating yourself up over this. The woods and the pokemon will be fine,"

"I know..."

"Now eat something. You skipped breakfast," she sat a plate with ham and cheese sandwiches down and poured two big glasses of milk.

_"Vulpix!" _Venus walked in with her head high and her tails sticking up. A defeated looking Earth followed. The twins were always fighting; the winner of one fight never had a set pattern of winning.

_"Vul-Vul, Vulpix. Vulpix!"_ Earth protested. Venus turned on him with a flip of her tails.

_"Vulpix!"_

_"Vulpix!"_

_"Ninetales," _Ember said firmly. Myth woke up crying and Ember's attention turned back to the baby.

_"Vulpix!"_

_"Ninetales!"_ Flamer silenced them both, pushing each into a corner of the room and giving quite, firm commands. He then returned to Ember and settled down next to her. After watching him nuzzle her and the two youngest, Zora and Hunter turned back to their lunch, each smiling.

"Tell me about the poacher," she said, her smile fading as she said the words.

"He was about typical; knew his own strategy, knew his pokemon and what he wanted,"

"Which was?"

"Eevee,"

"That figures," Silence fell as they ate. As they washed and dried the dishes, Flamer stood and walked to the door. He sniffed the air and looked back to Ember.

_"Nine?"_

_"Ninetales,"_ Flamer nodded and walked back to Zora, took part of her shirt in his mouth and pulled her with him to the door. Zora stared at the woods closest to them, the patch on the four acre lot. Pokemon were fleeing in all directions. And the worst part was she smelled the smoke now.

"Hunter, the woods are on fire," she mumbled. He joined her at the door, then turned and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Zora stared at the woods, seeing the tips of flames beginning to emerge from the trees.

"Ember, be ready to move the little ones out, okay? Flamer, you stay with them," she said. Both Ninetales nodded. Hunter returned, handing her two pokeballs and keeping one. They ran toward the woods together.

"Starmie! Vaporeon! Go!" Zora threw her pokeballs.

"Blastoies!" Hunter threw his. The pokemon, seeing the flames, began dumping water with a nod from each trainer. They managed to subdue the flames in a small area for a short time, but the fire spread.

"This isn't working," Zora said.

"We need to get the pokemon out," he said, taking a pokeball from his belt. He threw it. "Tornado, go!" the Pidgeot appeared in the flash and hovered, waiting for instruction. "Guide as many pokemon out of the woods as you can. The fire's moving fast, so hurry," Hunter said calmly.

_"Pidgeot!"_ he flew off, over the flames and woods. When Hunter turned back around, he didn't see Zora. He called her name, then saw her coming back from the house. He turned back to the Water pokemon, who now stood staring at the fire since trying to drown it wasn't working.

"Go. Try to help," they vanished into the woods. Zora stopped next to him, tying her belt with her other pokeballs around her waist.

"We need to help," she said. Hunter shook his head.

"We can do anything," Zora absorbed the reality as she watched the flames grow and engulf the once lush forest she and Hunter had cherished. The fire had spread to other wood areas they kept and she knew there would be little that was green left when the fire was gone.

The heat was becoming unbearable and Hunter considered falling back a notch, but Starmie, Vaporeon, Blastoies, Tornado and others were still there. If it was too dangerous to go in, the least they could do was be ready to help the pokemon that came out. But things were getting out of control...

--------

Well, there's chapter 4. Thank you to my reviewers, one I forgot to acknowledge from chap 2 and one for chap 3 as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

--------

Hunter turned his back to Zora when Tornado brought a Metapod that had been caught in the smoke. He was checking the cocoon pokemon when Tornado screeched. He turned and saw Zora in the woods, kneeling down over something, the flames in a small, already closing circle around her. He called for her, but she didn't hear him. She looked up at him as she pulled a Togipi into her arms.

"Zora!" If Hunter hadn't known better, he would have thought that it was at that second that she first noticed the flames around her. Her specialty being fire types, she could handle the heat a little better then most, but that didn't mean she could handle it period. His thoughts going just as fast as his legs, he ran toward the woods from where Tornado had landed with the Metapod. He stepped on burning branches and dodged a few that hung in mid air, burning and red hot. A burning tree fell in front of him with a crash and a spray of embers. He stood back up from having bent to cover his eyes and stared at Zora through the flames. Their eyes locked.

It was the splash in the face that woke him from his daze. He felt Zora take his hand and pull him away and saw the three Water pokemon they'd sent in before fleeing with them. He saw the tiny Togipi in her arms and Tornado, still carrying the Metapod. Together, they ran back toward the house, stopping short when they reached the hill top that led to the valley where the house was.

It was in flames...

Zora turned and headed toward the barn, still pulling Hunter. They ran more. The barn was engulfed too. Zora was panicking. She'd sent Ember, Flamer and the babies to the barn... But Ember and Flamer would have known to move them... surely they would have. The only place there weren't woods that surrounded them was the river channel that led into the neighboring town. The rest was woods. They ran there. Returning Starmie, Blastoies, and Tornado, they climbed into the boat, Vaporeon holding on to the Metapod. Hunter tried to start the large fan (they didn't want a motor because it might hurt the pokemon below the water) but it wouldn't start. He tried again. A third time. A fourth. Zora watched the flames spread. She kept playing back the scene of the burning house and barn. It started on the sixth. Hunter took the seat next to Zora. She tightened her grip on the Togipi and as they gained speed along the water.

The trip took about a half hour. Most of that time, two walls of fire snaked along with the river, bordering them, confining them... Zora cried silently, hoping Hunter didn't notice her tears. She had her other five pokemon... but not Ember and not the little ones.

Hunter nudged her awake. "Wake up, love, come on," he took her arm and pulled her up. Her eyes opened sleepily as she looked around. They'd landed in the port city of Vermilian. He pulled her onto the dock and guided her along. She was dazed; barley noticed how he stopped and talked to several people along the way to... to... well, wherever he was taking her. She only barely noticed the elevator and the inn room. Her sense came back slightly when he sat her on the bed.

Hunter took a tissue and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Ember..." was all she muttered.

"You need to rest. Leave everything to me, okay?" he said softly. She didn't respond. When he gently guided her onto her back and pulled the covers from under her and placed them gently on her, she only looked up at him, new tears replacing the old. He kissed her, rubbed her cheek and said good night, not nearly about to tell her it was three in the afternoon. He turned to survey the room, finding it contained the typical: the bed, two nightstands, a desk, a separate bathroom area, a small TV and a radio, a dresser... He looked back to her.

Zora was asleep...

**'someone': **Longer? I thought they were plenty long enough. This one is short, I'll admit that, but I couldn't say the same for the others. Thank you for reviewing though :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

------

Hunter walked with Bo, his old friend and also ex-second in command bandit, to the pokemon center. Hunter walked in behind Bo, looking around and finding it to be a typical center: waiting areas, the desk, and a door that led to the back rooms. Bo led through the back door, passing a Chancy and a Blissy. When Hunter rounded the corner, he smiled, moving to check the little family out. Flamer was burned slightly on one of his tails. Earth, Venus, Myth and Legend were curled up with their mother, who was asleep. Venus perked her head up when Hunter walked in. She stood and stepped forward, seeking some kind of attention. He looked carefully over each and decided they were fine, save for Flamer's burn.

"Flamer wouldn't let anyone tend the burn on his tail. Same old stubbornness," Bo said.

"And you'd expect any less from an ex-bandit?"

Bo chuckled, "No, I guess not," Hunter set to every so gently tending the burn, being sure not to really pull the tail. Ember woke and watched, making sure he checked on each Vulpix again. Hunter turned to Bo, who had been watching,

"Any problems finding them?"

"No. Flamer remembered the old tactics well. I'm surprised they all got out as fast as they did,"

"Ember is trained for speed. I'll bet she passed it on," Hunter said.

"How's Zora?"

"Not good. Can't say I blame her. Our refuge has been destroyed and as far as she knows, Ember and the babies are still in the disaster areas,"

"What will you do now? You know that as big as this fire is, Lance will look into it under conservation,"

"I know. He'll be looking for the land owner too... We might not have any choice but to move on,"

"That shouldn't be hard for you. You, Hunter, inherited your father's trade,"

"And the fact that I've never met him has nothing to do with it?"

"None. You are a drifter by birth, like and by your father,"

"Mama will not be happy to know what's happened to the ranch..."

"She will understand and even be grateful that you and Zora are okay,"

"We should go visit her, once Zora has recovered,"

"Probably,"

"Now that I think of it... my father was 22 when his own adventure started... Lance being on his tail... the pokemon police after him... his parents dieing and his sister disappearing... finding out his lover was pregnant. I wonder if the age of 22 is cursed now?"

"Maybe," Bo nodded slowly. "You will be the one to set this curse or break it for you are of that age."

"Zora is the same age my mother was when she was pregnant with me, too...20..."

"That dream?" Bo asked. Hunter thought about it for a moment.

"She told me there was fire... But it can't be true... we don't have a baby..." his phone rang. Hunter answered and hung up after a few seconds. "She's awake. Come on, Flamer, Ember," he led them out and back down the road, Bo still following. Ember walked up beside him, urging him to carry Myth. He took the baby Vulpix from her mouth and rubbed her head, then set his hand in a rhythm over the baby Vulpix as she drifted back to sleep. He watched the scenery. Sailors were unloading a ship that had just come in from some far off port. The Game Corner was busy with gamers coming and going from the prize room to the gaming rooms. Hunter made a mental note to try the games someday... when he had a normal life and time.

When they reached the door to the room in the inn, Hunter stopped and told Flamer and Ember to wait outside. He walked in after leaving Myth with Ember, and found Zora staring out the window. She turned and ran to him, and he held her.

"Hunter, where have you been?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Taking care of things,"

"We have to go back... Ember and Flamer and the babies... they were in the barn,"

"No, they weren't," he mumbled. She looked up at him as two new tears ran down her cheeks. He kissed her. "Flamer remembered some very old escape tactics. Bo was near, so he helped. They're all fine," Ember walked in, carrying baby Myth in her mouth again. Zora collapsed on her knees, holding Myth and checking Ember. They talked and Zora spent an incredibly long time checking each. The Vulpix nuzzled her, making sure they each received the right amount of attention from the fire trainer. When Zora came to Flamer's tail, Bo explained how Flamer had to go back for Venus and was burned when the flames exploded when they found a new source.

"What will we do now?" she looked up at Hunter.

"Drift for a while. Visit my mother and let her know we're all okay," Hunter said. She looked upset, and with rightful cause. "Zora, Lance will look into this for one reason or another. The land is under my name. He'll search the family who still live in Kanto. There's nothing we can do about that except keep him wandering too,"

----------

thanks again to **'someone'** who seems to be my only constant reviewer. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

---------

Lance paced the floor in the main meeting room. He'd lost Zora and Ember over a year ago. The Balance had been disrupted because of her lack of responsibility. The old Balances Heirs, who were older and worn out, were having to keep the Balance much too long. But they could not put in the new Heirs without the Fire Balance. The world's elements would shift... Fire would become weakened. It would be as catastrophic as if Moltres had been captured very soon now... the world would suffer. He had to bring her back. She and the other Balance Heirs would protect that part of the Earth's Balance. They had to...

"Master Lance," he turned and found a messenger there.

"Yes?" Lance stepped slowly forward.

"There's fire to the south. It's still burning,"

"How far is the fire? Is it endangering any towns or villages?"

"No, but it's destroyed a lot of woodland,"

"Check the area, gather any information you can," Lance stopped in front of the messenger. The messenger stood still. "What's wrong? You have a problem with your order?"

"I never thought I'd met the great Lance on his own turf," he said, his voice deeper with a note of mischievousness.

"Who—" the messenger grinned. "Night Blade," Lance said solemnly, now sure of whom was in the room. The bandit grinned.

"We have the Water Balance and the Grass Balance. Where is Fire?"

"How do you have them?"

"We over powered them with numbers; simple really. One trainer, not matter how strong, is always susceptible to a greater number." Night Blade explained. He pulled a knife from his belt, placing it at Lance's throat. Lance, being a strategic one, did not fight back.

"What do you want?"

"To control the Balance,"

"You cannot. It is _balanced_ between many who are chosen,"

"I can. By controlling the three basic elements, I can control the Balance, and therefore, the world,"

"They will not bow to you,"

"We will see. You have trained them well, I'll give you that, but not well enough. Now, where is the girl of Fire?" Night Blade said. Lance shook his head. "Then I am afraid you are useless to me, old friend," Night Blade hit the back of Lance's head with the end of his dagger. Lance fell face first to the ground. A uniformed girl came in.

"What should we do with him?"

"Chain him in his own prison," Night Blade said. "Under your guard, Day Blade,"

"My pleasure,"

"And work on locating the other Balances, especially Fire,"

"Of course, sir,"

----------

Zora walked along the dirt path, Hunter next to her, holding her hand and carrying Myth in the other. The path was in an open area, the tree line was back a ways, revealing the far off horizon. Ember walked next to Hunter, the twins following her. Flamer walked behind the group, making sure the babies kept up. Legend walked proudly, trying to hide his tiredness.

"Have you told her we were coming?" Zora broke the silence.

"Yes, I telephoned her. She knows and is ready for us and possibly Lance,"

"Are you sure you want to put that on her?"

"My mother is never one to pass up an adventure, you know,"

"I do, yes. But Lance is not always an adventure; he is often a nightmare,"

"She will not mind, if that's what you're worried about,"

"I worry I put her in unnecessary danger,"

"You?"

"It is me Lance wants,"

"Zora, we are both wanted. You for your father's legacy and me for mine," he squeezed her hand. She sighed.

"I wonder which legacy is worse? That of a bandit or that of a powerful prisoner?"

"The bandit, of course,"

"No, I don't think so,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I don't. At least you were free,"

"But chased. You don't know what it was like to have no decent rest because of fear... the starvation and exhaustion,"

_"Ninetales," _Flamer said.

"I know, buddy. It was rough, huh?" Flamer nodded.

"But I do understand. Remember when we were younger; I was 15, you 17. I wandered from the Stadium and you found me; took me prisoner. I traveled with you for nearly a month. If it weren't for you, I would never have known what freedom was. You showed me that and I knew it. I felt your fear of being caught...I didn't want it anymore then you did," she said.

"I never realized you liked being my prisoner,"

"I did. You didn't treat me like a prisoner. You taught me survival techniques, remember?"

"Because I had already fallen in love with you. I fancied us staying out there and becoming more then captor and prisoner. But when Lance got so close, I had no choice but to leave you and Ember in the woods,"

"I saw you walk away," she mumbled.

"But I drugged you so that you wouldn't," he looked at her, stunned pain in his eyes.

"But I saw you. I called for you, but you didn't turn around. I cried,"

"It broke me to walk away too," he squeezed her hand.

"Lance thought you'd hurt me. You did,"

"I did?" he looked stunned.

"Yes. You showed me freedom and love and then left me stranded in what I hated most,"

"Indian giver, huh?"

"Exactly,"

Zora laid her head down on the pallet, more tired then she had previously realized. She closed her eyes, seeing last Hunter poking at the fire, looking up to smile at her...

--------

_"Fire Princess, what are you doing?"_

_"Dishes," _

_"But you should be training, child,"_

_"You're old fashion, Nana; I enjoy _not_ training for once,"_

_"But, Zora, please,"_

_"Hush, now, you old duenna, I'll not die from a little work. You think this training isn't?" Nana shook her head. _

_"You were always like that. Insisted on helping, just like your father," _

_"I'm glad about that,"_

_"Your father's stubbornness and your mother's beauty," Nana pushed the 15 year old toward the door. "On with you, now, back to Lance for the day,"_

_"Nana!"_

_-----------_

_Kneeling in the flowers of a wild field... the smells and sensations overwhelming. Lance... she'd escaped Lance... a foot pressed down next to her. She looked up. A boy... an older boy._

_"Are you the one they're looking for?" he grabbed her arm without waiting for an answer. He had a Ninetales too..._

_"Ember!" she screamed. The Ninetales emerged from the grasses but was met by the other. She couldn't see the battle... "No,"_

_-----------_

_Her wrists burned from the rope; her constant tugging and wearing into her skin... He was poking the fire with a stick. Ember was fainted, being guarded by the other Ninetales he called Flamer. The boy looked up at her, saw her fear, she knew._

_"I'm not going to hurt you," he said._

_"Then let me go," she pleaded; she couldn't help it. He shook his head._

_"No,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are valuable to me, alive, but not hurt," he tossed a piece of the meat he'd been roasting over the low flames to his pokemon, then turned his back with another piece. He turned back after a few minutes, walked to her and handed her the chunk. Being hungry, she took it. Eyeing him carefully, she ate it, ropes still in place. She watched him, feeling sick to her stomach and feeling her sight giving way. He'd drugged her... but why?... The abyss took her... she couldn't stop it... the last thing she saw was his wicked smile..._

_-----------_

_"Come here, Zora." She obeyed. "See this? See how the dew gathers in the leaf?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. _

_"This is but one way to get water when you have none," the boy said. "And you remember the berries I showed you?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Mix them with enough of the water and you have a drink that quenches both thirst and hunger."_

_"You could just eat the berries and drink the water," she said._

_"Yes, but it's more fun to mix them together. Tastes better too," he chuckled. "Try it," he handed her a handful of berries. She mixed._

_"Yes, just like that," she looked up at him. Their eyes locked. He kissed her. She dropped the leaf, water and berries... oh, well..._

_------------_

_She was shivering, he saw that. He stood and walked, then laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. She rubbed her head into his shirt, smiling. _

_"Daddy!... Daddy..." he was taken aback; confused... She woke, saw that he was not her daddy and curled into a ball and cried. Ember moved to her. "Why'd he have to die, Ember? Why'd he leave us?" She sat up slowly, facing him, her tears still running free. She connected her father's death with this boy's kidnapping her—both injustices done to her._

_"Why? Why did you bring me here?"_

_"You are my prisoner," he said,_

_"What have I ever done to you?"_

_"Nothing," _

_"Then let me go! Let me go,"_

_"No," she stood. He grabbed her wrist as he stood too. _

_"Let me go,"_

_"No," she turned in a sudden movement to run. He pounced on her, knocking the air out of her lungs when she met the hard cold ground. She turned and slapped him. He drew back an inch. She struggled free. He grabbed her again, pulling her onto her back again. She turned to smack him, but his hand made contact first... she tasted blood, felt it run from the corner of her mouth._

_"You will not leave," he said. She cried; shrank visibly under his weight. He let go and she cried on... didn't stop... never stopped..._

_-------------_

_She woke, knowing full well he had drugged her. But why, she didn't know. Why now? He hadn't drugged her since they'd first met when he wanted to transport her without a struggle. She saw him... walking away, Flamer following. They were leaving. Ember lay unconscious too... he walked on. One step, then another. The woods moved quickly, almost in time with his step to engulf him._

_"Hunter!" her voice did not exist... it wasn't there..._

"Hunter!" she bolted upright from the pallet. His arms circled her, pulling her to him, holding her against him.

"I'm here... sshhh... I'm here," she cried into his shoulder. The inevitable tears that poured without permission... the dream was a new one...the events were not...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

-----

Hunter strode right up the path that led to his mother's house. Why she didn't stay on the ranch, he didn't know... maybe it was a good thing she hadn't been there... The flowers that surrounded the sidewalk up to the door, the bushes in bloom with different colors and the plants that hung from the window seal; all was like his mother. The house was a bright shade of green and the smell of wet paint was faint. The field to the left of the house, the stream to the right and the path that led on behind, it was a reminder that she hated cities. He knocked three times. Zora held his hand, still preoccupied with her dream. Though it was not the usual one, it bothered her why the event of their past would come up now.

Naomi opened the door. She looked just as young and perky as ever, never ageing (this of course had all of her friends jealous.) She took Hunter and Zora into a huge before hurrying them inside and checking behind them, watching the little ones.

"My word, Flamer! But I remember when you were just a little Vulpix," She kneeled to inspect Ember. "And you, my beauty, look healthy to have to deal with four,"

_"Ninetales,"_ Ember said. She looked up at Zora and Hunter. Zora realized for the first time that for anyone who just looked at them, it would be easy to mistake Hunter and Naomi for siblings, not mother and son.

"How are you, Zora? You don't look well,"

"I had a strange dream last night. It left me feeling awkward..." she said. Naomi took her daughter-in-law's face in her thin, gentle hands. She tilted Zora's head slightly, looked at the color of her tongue, her eye color, checked her temperature, asked questions that Hunter wondered if he even wanted to hear. Naomi hmmed the whole time, whispered more. Hunter turned his back to survey the room. The kitchen looked much like the old one that was in ashes now... it was nearly identical... he bet she had this house built to be just like the one on the ranch. Then why did she leave?

"Oh, how can you be sure?" Zora cried. Hunter turned.

"It _is_ likely, Zora,"

"No..."

"No! What is this?"

"There can't be! My dreams..." she shook her head.

"You take your dreams as warning for the future?"

"No... But, if I am... then the child may suffer..."

"Child?" Hunter asked. Naomi turned.

"I think your wife is pregnant, Hunter," Zora and Hunter looked at each other. So it had finally happened... Hunter smiled and hugged her.

"Don't fret over your dream, Zora. We've always wanted a baby," she smiled back.

"You're right. Besides, Lance is no where near." They kissed.

----------

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Hunter asked, leaning over the table. The oil lamp cast strange shadows over the room. The Ninetales, Vulpix and Zora had gone to bed.

"None. Your father is a free spirit."

"Surly you would know at least some where he could possibly—even remotely possibly—be? Please, Mama?"

"Hunter, if I knew, I would tell you. But I don't, baby, I'm sorry,"

"What in the world did you see in him? I've met him once, and you never mention him,"

"I was lonely and he was there. I brought it upon myself."

"You mean me?"

"I always wanted a baby, Hunter. You were a perfect baby and after you were born, I didn't want or need your father. I was used to being on my own, and you were enough to keep me company when I wasn't," Hunter gritted his teeth.

"When did you last see him?" she sighed.

"Why?"

"He can help us hide. I don't want to put you in danger."

"And you're more comfortable with putting your father in danger?"

"Yes," Hunter said.

"Is that so?" Hunter turned and found a tall, slim, almost dirty looking man in worn blue jeans and a brown T-shirt. Hunter stood, his chair screeching as he pushed it. "Offly big, ain't ya, boy?"

"You've been gone a while," Hunter said.

"And what makes you think I'd help you hide, huh?"

"We're family,"

"Is that all?"

"Kyle," Naomi said sternly.

"Oh, okay," he said, coming to sit at the table with them. Hunter eased back into his seat. "I could never say no to you, love," he looked back to Hunter. "Tell me, Hunter. Be true,"

"Lance is after me because I took one of his Balance Heirs,"

"Wooed a girl? That it?"

"In some sense. Mama's old ranch, where we'd been for the past year, is gone—burned to the ground."

"Any clue who did it?"

"Possibly a poacher, but I think that unlikely,"

"You want cover for a while till things settle back down?"

"Exactly," Hunter said.

"You still have that little Vulpix I gave you when you were a runt yourself?"

"Flamer is a Ninetales now, and a father."

"Ah. What of you? You got kids?"

"Soon, I hope,"

"Your girl pregnant, huh?"

"My wife, thank you, yes,"

"Wife, huh?" Kyle rubbed his chin. "Took it further then I ever did,"

"Will you help us?"

"Hmm... yeah, okay,"

-------

Hunter could see that Zora was weary of his father. He didn't blame her. He appeared the bandit he was. Kyle had inspected Zora, declared that she was a beauty, then asked to see her pokemon. Ember was not at all happy to have the man checking out her babies, but, as Hunter had held Zora when she would have slapped the man, Flamer stopped Ember from attacking him. Flamer and Hunter, going so far back and being inseparable friends—brothers—they knew far too well without speaking that their girls did not approve of their new traveling buddy.

Ember sat next to Zora, the anger showing on her face. Myth was curled up in her long, bright tails. Together, they watched the man's movements. Together, their minds calculated if he was a danger to the baby Vulpix and the unborn one, to Hunter and Flamer. Especially to Hunter. The man could break Hunter emotionally with the family ties alone if he chose to. Kyle turned his back to check his bag.

"_Ninetales,"_ Ember mumbled.

"I know, girl, but we don't have much of a choice,"

"_Ninetales, Ninetales,"_

"No, we need help this time,"

"_Nine,"_ she shook her head in a negative gesture.

"We should be off soon," Kyle said. "Lance will know this place like the back of his hand. I hid here when he was after me a lot,"

"Then let's go," Hunter said. Naomi came out from the house, carrying a small bag. She handed it to Zora and they whispered before hugging goodbye. Naomi moved to Kyle and whispered to him. He looked up at Zora, then back to his lover, nodded and stood back up tall from his hunched over position. Naomi said good bye to Hunter, trying hard not to embarrass him. But it was obvious she was worried. And he knew she didn't like Zora traveling with the baby and all. But they had to, unfortunately. Zora would be taken prisoner again and Hunter would suffer a punishment equal to death.

Zora sighed softly. She was tired... and hungry. But she didn't dare complain. Ember handed Myth off to Flamer again. Hunter took her hand and smiled at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired,"

"Me too," Kyle looked back at them.

"You ready to stop, Zora?" he asked. "Naomi said I'm not allowed to push you too hard,"

"Sure,"

They stopped. Hunter set to pulling some food from his bag while Kyle checked the time by the sun. He reported it was near three.

"Why don't you carry any equipment?" Zora asked.

"Too much work. Besides, I prefer to know that I'm not dependent on technology,"

"Sounds like Hunter when he was younger," she said. Hunter looked up at her. "You didn't use anything other then a pokeball, remember? And not even that for Flamer,"

"True,"

"You broke him of that, did you now?"

"Yeah. With all the hanging around the Stadium he did, I think he got used to it,"

"So, you're one of the Balances?"

"An Heir. I never took the position,"

"Because of Hunter?"

"Yes,"

"Hunter, my boy, you are going to have to tell me how you two met. There'll be plenty of time, you know,"

"I wouldn't mind to," Hunter said. He handed a piece of jerky to Zora, then made sure Flamer and Ember both got a piece too. He sat down with his own when Kyle refused the food politely. Earth watched his mother eat. The others napped, but Earth looked like he wanted to try a piece. Hunter was about to dig some food from his bag for the little Vulpix when Zora tossed him a piece of her jerky. He stared at it for a while, then sniffed it. Looking back at his mother once more, he cautiously took a bite. Upon realizing it was not going to break apart easily, he became determined to get a bite, ripping and growling and rolling over. Hunter chuckled.

---------

Lance sat up, rubbing the back of his head where he felt a large lump. He sighed then took in a deep breath. He was in the prison. Peering out the bars, he saw the torches, two guards and other member of the Elite imprisoned. There were at least three in each cell, save for his own, which held only him.

"Lance," he looked out the cell and to his left. Hattie was there. She was the youngest to ever enter the Elite's Circle, and Lance knew she would be one of the longest. "They've taken our pokemon. As far as we know, they're still in the pokeballs, stored away in your safe,"

"Is everyone down here?"

"Save for Max..." she said.

"I don't know what he could do,"

"I don't know... he didn't have a chance to tell me," she sighed. "Don't give up on him, Lance. He will find a way out for all of us,"

"I hope so..." he looked up at the roof... "Zora, where are you,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, but Zora and Hunter are straight from my imagination.

--------

Max woke up when he realized he was falling off his Pidgeot. They'd been flying for so long... and still no sign of Zora... he had to admit, it was a good thing she hadn't been there. If she had, she'd have been caught too. He knew that when she heard about what had happened, she'd go back. The only thing that worried him was if she'd lost some of her steam. Ember too. There was no telling what kind of life they'd been living. He pulled his communicator from his backpack and turned it on.

"Zora? Zora, can you hear me?" Much to his surprise, it fuzzed some, then he heard a voice, but it wasn't Zora's.

----------

"What is that noise?" Kyle asked.

"My communicator," Zora said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Zora, don't," Hunter said. "You told me you'd thrown that thing away a long time ago. You lied to me,"

"I couldn't get rid of it. I just couldn't. Something told me not to,"

"Zora..." the communicator fuzzed in and out. "Zora? Can—me–"

"Max?"

"Zora, put it away, please. He can pin point us with it," Hunter pleaded.

--------

"Zora? Zora? The Elite are in trouble," it fuzzed more. Max shouted into it, "Zora! Answer me,"

-------

"It's dead," she mumbled.

"All the better," Kyle said.

"But..."

"Leave it, Zora. You gave up that life a long time ago,"

"But, still... why now?"

"I don't know,"

-------

Zora cradled Myth, Ember and Flamer next to her.

"We need to build a fire for Myth. Her temperature is too low, please," she begged.

"You wanna risk being caught,"

"If it means saving Myth, yes."

"No," Kyle said firmly. Zora stared back at Myth. The poor little baby Vulpix was curled up, pain on her face, her body shivering.

Flamer stood and walked away from the group, toward the forest that lay not too far from them. He must have read her mind. Hunter watched Flamer for a minute, then sat next to Zora and rubbed Myth gently.

Flamer returned carrying sticks in his tails and his mouth. He piled them neatly, then lit it with a gentle Ember attack. When Kyle went to stamp the flames out, Flamer hissed at him, raises his tails and pushed the man back with nothing more then appearance.

Ember scooted Myth close to the fire. Hunter called to Flamer and the Ninetales retreated, lying down next to Ember, who was curled around Myth.

--------

_"Pidgeot," _Max sat up. _"Pidgeot, Pidgeot,"_ he titled his head to indicate smoke in a nearby field.

"Yeah, let's go for it," Max nodded and a now tired Pidgeot headed in that direction. As they came closer to the ground, Max recognized two Ninetales and several Vulpix, three humans. They landed away from the group enough to keep them asleep. After giving his thanks and compliments to his pokemon, Max returned Pidgeot and walked toward the fire. He found that it was indeed Zora's camp. The one thing that terrified him though, was the bandit that was holding her. He seemed to be confining her. Max recognized him as Night Bandit. The one on the other end of the fire was harder to identify. It took him a minute... Kyle. That's who it was. Lance's most hated enemy. These two were defiantly holding Zora prisoner, he thought. But that did not account for the Vulpix...

He puzzled on how to get to Zora and free her without waking her captor. He finally decided on an old tactic that he'd been taught as a boy. Pulling an empty pokeball from his belt, he threw it to the other end of the camp. The clicking noises it made as it opened upon landing woke the bandit, as he planned. Night Bandit stood, making sure she didn't wake up and ran to the other end of the camp. His back to Max, he moved toward Zora. It was too easy, almost. He placed his hand over her mouth and shook her. As she woke up with a start, he pulled her up and dragged her away from the camp. They made it to the edge of the woods and crashed over each other. He uncovered her mouth.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"Lance and the others are in trouble. They've been captured by bandits."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lance, Kane and the rest of the Elites are in the prison cell. This bandit, Night Blade, is looking to control the world through the Balances. He's looking for you," she sighed.

"It's not my business,"

"Yes, it is. You're the Fire Heir, you have to—"

"No, you can be the Fire Balance, you know,"

"But Dad chose you,"

"I don't want it, and he knew that,"

"But he chose you, regardless,"

"Zora," they turned at the same time to find Hunter. Max moved between his sister and the Bandit.

"Max," she mumbled.

"You come anywhere near her and I'll kill you," Max said. Hunter shook his head.

"If you'd wanted that, you would have said something before," he said, taking a step forward.

"Don't tempt me, Night Bandit," Max pulled a pokeball from his belt.

Zora stood and walked out from behind Max. Before he could stop her, she ran back to Hunter. He caught her and held her, running his hand over her hair.

"You scared me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

"Zora, come here, sister. What are you doing?"

"Max, Hunter is my husband,"

"What? You married a bandit?"

"I married someone who loves me in return," she said. Hunter extended his hand to Max, but he did not take it.

"This cannot be... why, Zora?"

"Because I love him,"

"But how can you know you love him after so short a time? You've only been gone a year,"

"I have known him far longer," she said. Max was silent for a long time, then shook his head no.

"Will you come back with me?" he asked. She whispered to Hunter. He shook his head no.

"It is not your place anymore, remember? They will take you prisoner again and hold you against your will,"

"But I cannot leave them," she said.

"I won't let you. If you thought your mother-in-law was upset about you traveling while pregnant, think how she'll faint when she finds out about this,"

"You're pregnant?" Max asked, stunned. "Oh, Zora,"

"What?" he shook his head, tears falling. He turned, then spoke over his shoulder.

"I hope you're happy, sister. If you'll excuse me, I have _duties_ to attend to," he tossed a pokeball and a Rapidash appeared. He mounted and rode off; paying little heed to Zora's calling his name.

--------

Zora cried herself back to sleep that night. Hunter couldn't go back to sleep though, no matter how hard he tried. Kyle (the sleepy-head!) had slept through everything. As had Ember and Flamer. He was glad the pokemon had; they needed the rest.

--------

His mind calculated like it did when he was a bandit, weighing the risks with that came with his choice of action. He and Zora go back, they try to save Lance and the rest. They succeed, and Zora is their prisoner again. They might let him leave for his help in freeing them. They lose the fight for the Stadium and they too become prisoners and this bandit who's taken over gets exactly what he wants: the Fire Heir. They keep going on in hiding and hope Lance gets out on his own. But the bandit would sill be hunting them. He wouldn't have that. But the baby... it wasn't good for Zora to exert herself. He would never leave her alone, and not in his father's care. Maybe Naomi? That might work...

"No way! You are not leaving me behind!" she shouted.

"Zora, not only does you going endanger the baby, but you're also the one person he's looking for,"

"Which is exactly why I have to be the one to defeat him!"

"Zora, please do not argue with me over this."

"I'll argue all I want!" she bit back. He turned, stunned. She had _never_ used that tone before. Never against him... "You cannot stop me from going, any more then you can make me stay with your mother. Any more then you can make me stay there at all!"

"Zora,"

"I'm going back with you!" she was crying now. Hunter caught her as she fell to her knees. She cried into his shoulder.

-------  
**Notes: **

Okay, when I started this story, I wrote it all before I had posted the third chapter--I had it all in my head and it had to go on paper or it was gone. Due to being told that the chapters were too short, I started combining two together and posting them as one. What had been a 15 chapter story is now only 10. That's right, I'm sorry, but the next will be the last. I wish it was longer, but since I wrote it all out before hand, and since if I touch any one of my stories more then once it becomes a two year project, I don't think it'll change.

**Facia: **Thank you for your reviews. I thought about Mightyena's attacks before posting the first chapter, but decided against trying to find out for sure. I'm not as into Pokemon as I used to be, plus, I'm lazy. I'm sorry if that bothered you.

(1) Why Kyle is running in the first place---uhhh, well...I'm not sure. It's probably just because he and Lance fought so much when they where both younger. (2) The Balance's existence is really all they do to keep the Balance. Honestly, it's really such a secret that I'm not totally sure what they do! (3) Zora and Lance have always had different values for life, therefore, they almost never see eye-to-eye. So, yes, Lance is not supposed to be a bad guy, and Zora's choices were supposed to be difficult no matter what she chose.

**Other Readers:** If you have taken the time to read this far into the story, please review; it doesn't take long at all and helps so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Zora breathed in deeply, staring out her balcony, feeling the breeze, just as she had the day Hunter had kidnapped her. She counted in her heart quickly. That'd been 4 years ago... she sighed happily. Lance walked from below her balcony and waved before continuing. She turned back inside. Nellie was asleep in her bed, curled up in a small ball, sucking her thumb. Myth was next to her, curled up in the space between Nellie's chest and knees. 

"She's cute, isn't she?" he asked. Zora smiled. "Just like her mother when she's asleep," Zora sat down on the bed and felt his arms encircle her. He pulled her to him and hugged her, then moved to kiss her neck.

"Wonder how much longer she'll sleep?"

"Long as we let her,"

"Let's let her sleep in today,"

"I think we can do that," Zora turned. His eyes were still the same beautiful bright brown. She kissed him.

"I love you,"

"Love you," there was a knock on the door and Lance came in.

"Come on, now. I didn't make this deal so you two could _enjoy_ life,"

"Why did you then?" Zora asked.

"Because you asked me to. Remember that it was your idea to exchange your freedom for your happiness." She looked back at the man who held her.

"Remind me again why I did that,"

"Because I love you, Zora,"

"I love you, too, Hunter,"

**Epilogue **

Upon the retreat of Night Bandit's old group, Lance moved to imprison the wounded Hunter. Zora stopped him and said she would stay and be the Fire Balance if Hunter could stay with her and they could raise their child there, but free from the burdens of being a Balance. Lance agreed. Hunter's wound healed after some special care and time. Zora and Ember accepted the position four weeks after striking the bargain.

Naomi kept in close contact with the family, being the caring grandmother and still ever nosy mother she'd always wanted to be.

Kyle returned to wandering after Zora and Hunter went back to the Elite Stadium. He never came back home.

Max, Zora's younger brother, married Hattie a few months after Nellie was born. They left the Stadium, but kept in touch with Zora and Hunter.

Miles aka Night Blade had been Hunter's best friend throughout childhood. Together, they became bandits and slowly gained a band of followers. When Miles was 17 he met a girl named Katy while in a village market. The two instantly fell for each other and she eventually left her home to be with him. She was killed in a raid two years later. Upon dying, she made him promise that he'd learn the world's true power. After having nearly killed Zora in his quest to fulfill his promise to his lover, Lance let him go at Hunter's request. Miles is the only one of this group to still wander the world to this day.

After she was released from prison on a three year sentence for various crimes, Day Blade was never seen again.

This is the tale of the Fire Balance...

-------

**Notes: **

**Reviewers:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story, **ObsidianSpires, someone, Spirit of the Sky, Blaze Totality, Facia, darkmichael, and Dragon Whisky. **Thank you all so much! 

**Readers:** I would also like to thank anyone who has only read it. Authors never know the extent to which their works are appreciated; there are always readers who remain in the shadows. You know who you are. Thank you.

**Side Note:** For those of you who have been following Nellie's Life, I have separated her story from Zora's. A quick click to my profile page and you'll find the story listed with my others. Many thanks!

_DreamWeaver010 _


End file.
